


An Interesting Night

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Green Eyed Monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Night

Dottie answered the knock at her door slowly, taking care to hold her gun so whoever it was couldn't see it. Not that she needed it for any of the women in the hall.

Except for Peggy.

And maybe New Lorraine who'd just moved in.

New Lorraine with the piercing blue eyes and the smile like she knew everything. The smug smile that made Dottie wonder if maybe she'd been found out.

Lorraine had the skill for it. Dottie knew because she'd dug into all of her neighbors' history. She knew the name of Helen's first dog and what Gloria's grades were in school. She knew Angie had gotten in trouble for "indecent behavior" more than once as a child and that Lorraine and Peggy had served together during the war.

Dottie opened the door cautiously and adjusted her grip on the gun. Lorraine had her hand on her hip and that smirk on her face.

"Hey, Dot, you wanna go to the pictures?"

Dottie glanced at the clock. "Isn't it a little late to go out?" The sugary sweet voice she used grated her head. "Besides, weren't you going with Angie?"

Lorraine leaned in and smiled conspiratorily. "Actually, she's entertaining someone right now."

Dottie bugged out her eyes and gasped softly. "A guy? I never figured Angie for a rule breaker!"

Lorraine chuckled and shook her head. "Not a guy, no. Do you know Peggy?"

Dottie nodded.

"She can't find her key."

Dottie raised an eyebrow as a muffled giggle floated down the hall from Angie's room. "I'd never thought either of them was... You know..."

Lorraine nodded. Dottie, of course, was lying. From that first meeting with them, she'd had them pegged for an item. But now, if those barely stifled sounds were anything to go by, she was sure of it.

"Maybe instead of the movies, you could come to mine?" Dottie studied how Lorraine played with her hair as she asked it.

"That sounds like a great idea, Lorraine."

Maybe getting to know the woman wouldnt be too bad of an idea. Above all else, it would be an interesting night.


End file.
